


Greek Fire

by gh0stwr1ting



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Crying, Mentioned Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Mentioned Kronos, Mentioned Percy Jackson, Mentioned Thalia Grace - Freeform, No Beta We Die Like Thalia Grace, One Shot, Short One Shot, Teen Angst, he’s literally crying in a goddamn closet help, implied suicidal thoughts, vent - Freeform, why did I write this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stwr1ting/pseuds/gh0stwr1ting
Summary: Luke cries in a closet while I mercilessly project onto him.I literally wrote this as vent and edited nothing so... yeah...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Greek Fire

**Author's Note:**

> not me venting through another character and then posting it ahahaha couldn’t be me🧍

Luke wasn’t very good at showing his emotions.His chest was a jar, and his emotions were Greek fire.Sure, it could be useful in certain circumstances, but most of the time it was dangerous.Especially when it wasn’t contained.

So naturally, Luke kept his fire in a jar.Where it stayed.Forever.But forever is almost never and bottling up his fire was, well, it was a can of worms.Very, very explosive worms.

More and more of those explosive worms would be shoved into the jar as soon as they showed up.More and more and more until the jar was full of stuff that goes boom.You see, Greek fire is delicate, especially in large quantities.All it takes is one teeny-tiny shove and...

Boom.

And the cycle continues.Never ending Greek fire and jars and worms until it made Luke want to scream until he spit out his lungs and stomped on them.

He was used to this routine by now.Hold it all in until you can’t, then find a deserted 10 block radius and hope no one’s around to see you shatter into shrapnel.

Luke didn’t think a janitor closet in a massive arena was enough, but he didn’t have much to work with.The place was packed with monsters looking for a fight, and loud monsters can be a little much.Shocking.

He sat alone, in the freezing closet that felt like the middle of space (that is, if he ignored the cleaning equipment on the shelf beside him) with a pounding headache and a face full of tears.His throat burned.His body ached and shivered.He couldn’t breath.He was suffocating.He screamed.

No one heard.

How could they, with the exciting slaughter happening a hallway away?

How could they ever want this broken boy?He’s nothing like his father, his mother is nothing like she was.Where did that leave him?

A nobody, sitting in the dark.

Luke reached for the nearest rag and wiped his face.He couldn’t tell if it wasn’t working or if the rag was drenched in oil.Didn’t matter anyways.He hated this outfit.He looked better in orange.

His mind ran from dark place to even darker, drowning in his own mind.He was trapped in a shark cage, a horrible thing.Lowered into an ocean with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company.

_ You’re nothing without Kronos.Percy is a kid and he’s shown so much more potential.Annabeth hates you.Thalia hates you.Your mom doesn’t even know you’re gone.Your dad only gives a damn about your reputation.They’re using you.Who’s they?All of them. _

_ Do I even want this? _

Luke caught his breath and held it like it was the only thing keeping him from falling apart in the River Styx.Kronos is wagering so much on him and yet... Does he even want Kronos on his side?Does he want anything?

_ What do I want? _

_ Nothing. _

_ I want nothing. _

_I want to **be** nothing._

_ But I don’t even have a choice in my own destiny, do I? _

The crowd in the background started to quiet down.They were waiting for something.He had forgotten about the arena fights.

Luke sighed and heaved himself off the ground.His head was spinning and he almost tripped over a bucket, but he managed to walk to the door.

Maybe he didn’t have control over anything.Maybe he was just a puppet being dragged through the mud by it’s strings.

But he’d be dammed if he didn’t give them a show.


End file.
